How It Should Have Ended: Mario and Sonic
by cornholio4
Summary: Based on the HISHE Videos. In 1993, Sonic and Mario discusses the new Super Mario Bros Movie. Oneshot drabble.


At an Olive Garden restaurant; Mario was sitted with Sonic the Hedgehog silently. "So the movie? Only grossed 20 million dollars out of a 48 million dollar budget? Plus what the critics and fans are saying about it..." Sonic asked as Mario grumbled shaking his head. "I mean they made two of Bowser's kids into human henchman, pretty sure you in the movie would have killed Yoshi if you tried riding him, the Bertha fish into a woman you had to seduce and instead of a Mushroom Kingdom you get an alternate Brooklyn with fungus around it. Feels out of place when you have an accurate Bob-Omb which looks as it's supposed to..." Sonic continued on and Mario snapped.

"People didn't understand what needed to be done to bring something to the big screen! They wanted a kiddy game brought to life when we were working on a Rain Man styled masterpiece that was to be another Batman!" Mario shouted and Sonic just eat his pasta while facing him.

"Look, I didn't think the movie was that bad after all and I think with everything against it then it could have been worse! There were constant script changes from what I heard, the directors were insufferable, the actors were put into danger and the main duo had to drink to get through shooting!" Sonic pointed out and Mario was silent. "I bet they could have at least make it closer to your games as people loved them enough to want to see this movie. Plus why not keep a light hearted tone; I know you were a horrible pet owner in Donkey Kong but you had there was a cartoon like world that your 3 cartoons gave you! Why not keep to that?" Sonic asked as Mario laughed.

"Says you! I heard of the 2 cartoons you are getting, one is getting a more serious tone than the Looney Tunes rip off sister show! You have to understand that you need to make changes and give things darker to adapt something to the bring screen! Tim Burton understood that when he eliminated the camp of Batman and I doubt the Marvel Superheroes would get any success if they weren't ultra serious with a dour tone!" Mario replied and Sonic shook his head.

"How about Superman? Christopher Reeve made people a man could fly." Sonic replied and Mario sighed.

"That is an exception and before people realized how serious and edgy Superheroes need to be now in the 1990s! I heard the comics are changing and so should all the movies. You think a movie based on a game could work if they tried to be faithful to the games?" Mario asked and Sonic nodded.

"Of course, if I had a movie then I would want it to be light hearted and full of references to my games! I would want a great comedian to play Robotnik like perhaps that Jim Carrey guy starring in that pet detective movie next year and going to star in a light hearted movie based on that dark Mask comic! I would want my movie self to look like me and be cool and fun! I would want my buddy Tails to be in the sequel if I get one and you know what; I really like this restaurant so I would want there to be something in the movie to reflect that! Queen's Don't Stop Me Now sounds like a song that would fit so I would want that to be used!" Sonic stated and Mario bursted into laughter.

"Listen, you are pretty much a new hot shot with your flashy two games; you have fifteen minutes of fame yet to expire and you have got a lot to learn about the industry. You really think a light hearted Sonic movie could be a success while a dark serious movie starring me; the biggest name in the Video Game Industry somehow failed? You think 'Genesis does what Nintendon't' applies here? Your only hope would be to take the same serious tone that my film made with your design to reflect that. You would need a serious rap song to show people you mean business." Mario replied and Sonic didn't look convinced.

"I think my fans would hate that and if the studio tried that; they would have to change it and delay the movie..." Sonic said only for Mario to bang the table with his fist.

"You know what; I am wasting my breath here talking to an idiot who knows nothing how movies work and what the people want! You want to ignore my practical and reasonable advice on how to get ahead if you get your own movie then be my guest! Don't say I didn't want you when you're stupid kids movie fails if it ever gets off the ground! Mark my words; it will be a more financial flop than mine ever could!" Mario shouted with his arms crossed and gave a confident arrogant grin to Sonic while shaking his head.

**27 YEARS LATER**

In the same Olive Garden; they were seated together with Mario covering his face while Sonic had a self satisfied smirk; "What do you look at that; the fans love my new movie and already we have made 218 million at the box office. We are already seeing about getting the Rock for the Sequel and I just remembered... Did we have a talk about movies when yours got released and how is your movie coming with Illumination?" Sonic asked as Mario just cried.


End file.
